World of Warcraft - Stand Against the Legion
by o0Cynthia0o
Summary: The story of two draenei sisters as they put up a fight against the burning legion.
1. The Beginning

\- Draeneis have always lived a nice life in Draenor but we knew something will change. Our shamans felt a dark magic that has no place in this world. Right in the times where our lives were about to change, two remarkable draenei girls were born. They are sisters who will bring our people to victory. You know who I'm talking about? - asked Prophet Velen. He and 3 other draenei males were standing at the Temple of Karabor.

The men looked at each other because they knew exactly the girls Prophet Velen was talking about but one of these men was the father of theirs. He didn't want a cruel future for his daughters nor one with wars in it. But it seemed he has no choice or the choice was not his. He talked about it once with the prophet and shared his worries. Velen assured him that even if he tries to make his children avoid their fate, their fate will find them. Unable to fight more with the destiny, Megelon had to give in.

\- I very know who you are talking about, Prohet Velen: my daughters.

Velen seemed to feel sorry for him.

\- You know, Megelon, that Kil'Jaden will find us sooner or later and we have to make our moves to hide our powers to make it hard for him.

Megelon shattered his eyes.

\- I know it well, but Prophet! Why it has to be my daughters?

Velen sighed.

\- Because the Naaru blessed them with great light. They have helped us so far, we have no reason to question their decision. Your daughters will be the key to stop Kil'jaden... and Sargeras.

Megelon fisted his hands and closed his eyes because he knew if he doesn't do so, he will fight with Velen, with everyone and take his daughters away from this danger. But somewhere deep inside of him, he knew this would be the worse decision he's ever made in his life. He took a deep breath before talking.

\- Then only one task left for me: to protect my daughters and to teach them how to protect themselves.

The others nodded their hands to sign their respect. It's not sure they could make the same decision. The chance is bigger for them to take their children as far as they could in the same situation and they were glad it's not them who had to face it. Velen also did so.

\- These are the words of a great leader.

Megelon bowed his head and started to walk away but in himself he wished he wouldn't be the leader of his town.

Asunáh and Arisuh played in the refreshing river. When they finished their playing, sit down on the left side of the river. Aszunáh looked at her little sister.

\- Arisuh, have you ever thought about your future?

\- You mean? - Arisuh wasn't the type to complicate things. If she wanted to do something, she did. She really loved her elder sister but sometimes she felt her sister just loves complicating the things that were already complicated.

\- I mean what father said.

Arisuh changed to serious.

\- I don't want to think about it. I love the life here in Draenor, I don't want to think about leaving it.

Asunáh nodded.

\- I know but we have to move. The fel corrupted the orcs and they killed a lot of our people. We have no choice here.

Arisuh turned away.

\- I don't care.

Asunáh's laughing voice could be heard.

\- You're chubby when you're upset!

Arisuh started to complain.

\- Don't tell me things like this!

\- But it's true! :D :D

They started to laugh and Arisuh asked back.

\- What about you? Will you accept the future as a shaman?

\- Hm... I think yes. It's not because I want to fight because I don't. You know this. It's because I want to help the others. Do you understand this?

Arisuh smiled.

\- You've always been like this. That sacred heart of yours...

Asunáh looked at her with reddish face.

\- Don't tell me such things!

Arisuh smiled.

\- But I'm right, you know :D :D

\- Why? Don't you believe in spirits and elements?

Arisuh started to walk back towards their village.

\- Oh, I believe. I saw how many blessings you got from them but I'm... hm... how should I say... I'm not that prayer type. I hit instead.

Now it's Asunáhs turn to laugh.

\- Yeah, it's so you.

Asunáh saw a little earth spirit and got scared. She started shaking her little sister.

\- Arisuh! Seen this?

\- Seen what?

\- A little spirit!

Arisuh laughed.

\- I told you once, you have a quite colorful imagination.

Asunáh started to get angry.

\- There!

They saw a huge tree and it was really old. The problem was that on of its branches was broken. At the back of the tree, orc children were playing. Arisuh got upset.

\- They broke a branch?

\- I don't think so. They also have shamans who communicate with spirits. We learned this from them. The spirits doesn't allow them do damage the trees except building. They respect the will of the elements.

Arisuh looked at them.

\- Have you finished? I want to hit them!

Asunáh hold back Arisuh.

\- You can't!

\- I can! Only one hit...

\- You enrage so easily!

\- I'm a warrior, I can enrage earlier too...

Asunáhs eyes were flat.

\- I didn't mean that way...

After Arisuh stopped enraging and Aszunáh managed successfully to bring her home, Megelon seeked for his daughters. When he finally found them, they were almost asleep. Asunáh woke up and smiled warmly.

\- Father!

Megelon smiled back at her.

\- Sorry for waking you up, Aszunáh.

Asunáh was confused.

\- Father, what's wrong? Your face is like you bring the world's problems on your shoulders.

Megelon cossetted her face.

\- I'm just worried about you two. Have you decided yourself?

Asunáh nodded.

\- I'm sorry if I disappoint you but I want to become a shaman. I don't want to fight but want to help our people. I want to heal them.

\- You haven't disappointed me at all.

\- But for a town leader's daughter isn't it like a retreat?

\- Not at all. - Megelon calmed his daughter.

Arisuh sit up.

\- I'm awake too and I want to be a warrior!

Megelon looked at her.

\- Aren't you too young to take up the fight?

Arisuh looked at him stubborn.

\- I'm already 50 years old, I'm a young lady already!

\- But you're not an adult to make a stand against our father. - japed Asunáh.

\- I won't accept it!

Megelon laughed.

\- You already have that determination a warrior owns.

Arisuh hugged their father.

\- Thank you, father!

Megelon distanced himself from them and looked in the eye.

\- Tomorrow you should find your trainers and start your training. I don't say you should fight but I won't prohibit it. From now on, it's your decision. Remember: the Naaru has not forgotten us!

The girls felt asleep happily as their new lives waited them somewhere after the morning. But they couldn't forsee the bad forces and the sea of blood awaited them.

The next day wasn't a pleasant day. They woke up because the people screamed loudly and the sound of pain could rip the flesh from their bones. Both of them jumped up and run out of their rooms. Outside wild, green orcs started an attack against them, but not just against this town, against the draenei race. They saw their brother fight to hold back the blood lusted orcs while the others were running to a safe hideout. Arisuh saw the draenei kids runnig but a huge orc raised above them. Without thinking she charged to the orc and tried to slay him. Meanwhile Asunáh tried to run the draenei people and helped them escape from the orcs as her brother kept the beasts away, saving many little draenei lives. The fight couldn't be stopped and more orc warriors came but with them, warlocks came too. That was the moment when the wall which kept the warriors away from the draenei, collapsed and the draenei warriors felt to the ground. Asunáh and Arisuh turned their faces at the same time and both of them started to run there. Their brother were bleeding. Aszunáh arrived there first and raised her arm towards Arisuh.

\- Go and rescue as many as you can! Trust him to me! - she shouted.

Arisuh nodded and went to help the rest of the children to escape. Asunáh bended above her brother and talked.

\- Brother, how can I help you?

Her brother smiled.

\- It's good to see your face before I die.

Asunáh started to cry.

\- Please, don't...

\- Help our people to survive. Help our father to lead them...

\- I'll help you so please, don't give up! - and she raised her hand to the sky and a light came down to her hand. She placed it on her brother's chest. - I give you the gift of the Naaru so please...

\- You can't heal me, you already know that, Asunáh. Tell Arisuh and our father that I love you all... - and he took his last breath.

A peacekeeper pulled Asunáh from there and all the draenei went to Zangarmarsh to hide from the orcs. While they were there, none of the sisters talked. Arisuh helped to rest the old ones while Asunáh were healing the injured ones with the only spell she knew: the gift of the Naaru. But everyone could see that they bear a huge pain in their chest. Prophet Velen came to speak up and everyone raised their heads to listen.

\- My friends, Kil'Jaden's hand reaches far, even until this world. We need to escape from here to find another world to leave in.

Arisuh spoke up before she could at least think about it.

\- But is it okay to run over again and again and bring war to each world we find?

Everyone was surprised but her sister, Asunáh stood beside her.

\- We know you don't want this war and that you want to protect us but we know until we face Kil'Jaden, the world we visit will burn in the demons' fury.

Megelon looked at them.

\- Asunáh, Arisuh...

\- No, they're right. - waved Prophet Velen. - You are clever, young draeneis. You know the Naaru gifts us with the wisdom of light. I can promise we won't land again until we can use this wisdom to face Kil'Jaden.

The girls bowed and returned to help the others aboard to Exodar, their ship. After leaving the world, they counted their people. The orcs, who were corrupted by the fel, the demons' fury, killed eighty percent of their people. They decided to travel through the twisting nether and learn, when something came from Kalimbdor and ruined their engine. They landed to a world named Azeroth, on an isle named Azuremyst. Lot of their people have gone missing and also lots of draenei had injuries to heal. They found themselves in the center of a war between the horde and so called Alliance while their ship were crushed and their people lost their hope. One day a stranger arrived at their isle. She called herself a nightelf and talked about the alliance and King Varian Wrynn who seeks for solders to face the fel. The girls stood in front of their father and Asunáh said what they thought.

\- Father... - and remembered of her brother's death. She closed her fist. - I want to fight. Let us leave to the Alliace!

Megelon nodded seriously.

\- I understand you. Please bring our letter to King Varian Wrynn. We will fight with the Alliance.


	2. Recruits

Megelon was really nervous while he was arranging the books on the table in the tent. It was set up after Exodar crashed to the ground and draeneis spread on the Amethyst Isle. It was in the middle of a camp which was made to seek for their injured consociates. But regarless the seriousness of this problem, it wasn't his biggest deal, he was a father in the first place. His daughters were preparing themselves for leaving this place and exodar to take part in a war they didn't know... but Megelon knew well. It was the same in every world: Kil'Jaden followed them wherever they went and with him, fel came too. War couldn't be avoided. But to think that his daughters might be the ones booked as loss gave him chills. As he tried to think a way he could persuade them to stay he didn't notice that someone came into his tent.

\- Father?

Megelon looked up from the table and saw her daughter, Asunáh standing at the other side of the tent. He tried to smile.

\- Come in, Asunáh.

She did and noticed the problem. They both remained silent a while and Asunáh broke the silence.

\- Father. - she took care of her words to be respectful and calm. - Can I help you with something?

Megelon smiled but this time it wasn't a fake smile.

\- You're really kind. Is it within your time?

The girl nodded.

\- Yes.

\- You're just like your mother was.

Asunáh wondered.

\- I don't remember her. Was I little when she passed away?

Megelon thought back but his face wan't sad at all. Those feelings and memories he had from that time were really pleasant.

\- Yes. Your mother was a shaman too, the most talented I've ever seen. But it wasn't her power. She was special because she could see the light in every being. This is where you take after her.

\- The spirits said the same thing. - smiled Asunáh but seeing her father's face the smile melt down on her face. - What...

\- You talk to spirits? Before we could even teach you anything?

The girl got scared and started to explain herself really fast.

\- I'm sorry, I couldn't find the right time to tell you and Arisuh always says I have a colourful imagination so I didn't want you to believe I'm an insane draenei...

\- Asunáh - interrupted Megelon. - I'm you father. I wouldn't believe you're insane even if you were.

In fact, Megelon did really worry about Asunáh. He remembered of the words Prophet Velen told him, if he keeps their fate away from them, their fate will found his daughters and he was afraid that was what happened when Asunáh started to talk to the spirits. He really scared of the thought Arisuh had the same talent. He had to think of a plan he could make them stay. It's enought if he keeps Asunáh here, Arisuh was really pliable, she does as Asunáh says. So Megelon turned to Asunáh once more.

\- If it's within your time, please go out with Arisuh and another volunteers and seek for injured draeneis. Try to heal them or at least bring them here for us. We'll take care of them afterwards.

\- I understood, Father.

Asunáh left the tent and it was no time to her to find volunteers. The flame of act was burning in everyone's eye. Arisuh was walking next to Asunáh and couldn't stay silent. She was not that type.

\- You talked to our father?

\- Yes, why?

\- Is he worried?

Asunáh laughed.

\- Which father wouldn't be? But he is okay.

\- Hm... - Arisuh were looking for words. - I thought he might bring you off.

\- Bring me off? Of what?

\- To travel to the Eastern Kingdom. You know what I mean, don't act as you wouldn't!

Asunáh laughed out laudly. She expected her sister to enrage so quickly.

\- Sorry, sorry. I won't change my mind. I can't tell he didn't want to because I saw his face but he didn't say anything.

Arisuh thought over her sister's words but didn't say anything. They were walking for an hour when they say somebody on the ground. It was the first time for the sisters to see a draenei injured so badly and they ran to him as fast as they could. Arisuh reached him first and hunkered down.

\- How can I help? - she asked awfully.

The others reached the man too and he tried to talk.

\- I'm hurt... please... help me...

Asunáh sat on the ground and started to heal him.

\- I heal him as much as I can, Arisuh, please hold his head that way.

She healed the man so he could sit up. Asunáh asked him.

\- Can you walk?

The draenei man looked at her.

\- I can but I need help. Sorry.

\- No, it's okay. - and she looked up on their group leader. - We need to take him back to the camp.

Their leader nodded and gave the instructions.

\- Okay, Asunáh and Arisuh, bring him to the camp, we countinue forward.

They farewelled and went back to the camp by helping the man walk. When they arrived, both of the girls were tired and exhausted. They lied down the injured draenei and let the more practised ones to take care of him. The nightelf who came with the boat from the other isle walked to them.

\- Asunáh, Arisuh, the ship is about to depart. We need to go now. Will you come?

This was the time when their father came to them and waited for their answer. Arisuh was confident but she knew her sister was confused and she could understand her. Arisuh was really good at fighting and protecting the others but she couldn't heal. Healing was a part of her sister's nature and now Asunáh couldn't decide where to go. She wanted to heal and help her injured friends here but the suffering only ends if they now depart and make an end of this war. Arisuh wondered if Asunáh knew this or not. Megelon handed a letter to Asunáh which she had to give the human king, Varian Wrinn but he hoped his plan worked well and she will stay. Asunáh took the letter and strengthened her fist around it. She couldn't decide but a fire spirit appeared in front of her and started to talk to her. When it finished, Asunáh smiled.

\- The spirits are with us wherever we go.

Everyone was surprised but Asunáh continued.

\- I want to stay here and help you to get better but if I stay, I won't be able to heal all of you... because there will be more and more injured draenei. The war will not end in this world if we don't do anything against it. So I leave now to the humans to join their army and to stop this war. If you get better, will you follow us there?

Everybody said yes while they were smiling. Megelon had the prophet's words in his ear: ' If you try to make your children avoid their fate, their fate will find them.' Yes, their fate found them. Arisuh didn't sway at all and that proved she is ready for what waited her on the other land. And Asunáh found her aim to achieve: to help stop the war. He couldn't do anything else but accept their decision and wish that won't lead them straight to death. Megelon stepped to them and said farewell.

\- Asunáh!

\- I will be alright, father. And Arisuh too. She's more mature than one'd think.

\- I know.

-I know you'll take care our people. My brother believed in it too, he said me to tell you he believes in you.

Megelon looked at his daughter's eyes and in his eyes, she could see regret.

\- I'm sorry Asunáh. I tried to protect you but I only did harm.

Asunáh turned her heads slightly into both directions.

\- Not at all, father. You gave me the aim to achieve. Thank you for everything.

\- Keep in you mind: The Naaru has not forgotten us. - and he stepped in front of her other daughter. -Arisuh, you grown up.

Arisuh smiled.

\- Yes, I'm already 50.

Everybody laughed as they knew it means a lot to her and they didn't want to tell her that it isn't even 1% of their full life. Megelon laughed with the others.

\- You're stong and brave and everything that a father wished for a warrior. I know you are willing to give your life to protect your friends. Arisuh, in my eyes, you're and adult now.

Arisuh widened her eyes and hugged her father.

\- Thank you!

Megelon hugged her back.

\- Keep in mind: the Naaru has not forgotten us.

When everybody said their farewell, the girls went on their own way to Eastern Kingdom. The night elf who accompanied them was really kind and polite and she could yam a lot about the past and the war that changed this world. The more the girls heared the more they wanted to help end this war. When they reached the Stormwind Harbor they immediately headed to the king to hand over the letter. Of course, they could join the army and also the king greeted them as allies. Arisuh and King Varian got on well as they were both so high tempered. Anduin and Asunáh felt they weren't in a normal place and they didn't want to hear their talk. But they laughed a lot. After it, the king sent them to Northshire to find Marshal McBride and join the army. Arisuh got really excited and kept saying.

\- Marshal McBride, Marshal McBride... where are you?

Asunáh laughed.

\- Please, stop!

Arisuh noticed a man in front of the Northshire Abbey and thought. He was standing in front of the abbey and seemed to be waiting for recruits. She felt so happy.

\- Got him! - and charged there.

Asunáh tried to catch her clothes to hold her back but she wan't quick enough.

\- Arisuh, wait!

Arisuh hit the Marshal as he would be just a bowling pin. Asunáh ran to there and helped McBride to stand up.

\- I'm sorry. She's just too enthusisatic.

The Marshal got angry.

\- But why?

Arisuh said as it would be the most understandable thing in the world.

\- We are the savior of Azeroth!

Asunáh hit her forehead and looked at the Marshal while was trying to smile.

\- She meant we want to join... - but Marshal McBride kicked them out of the Abbey.

\- Don't fun around, kids! It's war!

Arisuh got enraged and wanted to hit the Marshal.

\- I show you who the kid is...

Asunáh held her back.

\- It's still you.

They went away but remained at that territory. Arisuh was really sad.

\- But I just really wanted to join the army.

\- I don't think he understood this. The situation would be easier if you didn't hit him from his toes.

Arisuh looked at her sister angrily.

\- I didn't want to but I was too enthusiastic so I couldn't stop.

Her sister hugged her.

\- It's okay. We will prove him we're not children. But please, this time don't hit him.

Arisuh started to get stubborn.

\- Okay, okay, don't keep saying this!

They went back to Marshal McBride and Asunáh looked at him.

\- Marshal McBride! Please, listen to us!

He looked at them angrily.

\- You again?!

Arisuh went there.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to hit you... I mean I wanted to but not that strong... or...

Asunáh laughed.

\- Sorry, my sister is a warrior and she's not too patient.

McBride turned his head to take a look at Arisuh.

\- Yes, that explains much.

\- We want to join the fight against your enemy to end up this war.

He couldn't decide wether he should take these strangers serious or not. They looked so young but he got a letter right after he sent them away in which Lord Anduin asks him to take care of them. If the son of the king asks something, a soldier must obey. And to be honest to himself, he liked these so called draeneis. They seemed strong and pure, seemed ones who won't betray the Alliance. While he's thinking, a woman arrived there.

\- Marshal McBride! My son went out to collect timbers and hasn't returned!

\- Clam down, he can arrive at any moment.

\- No, he left in the morning!

The Marshal considered the situation and nodded. He turned to the girls.

\- Here is your first task. The boy might stucked in the woods and couldn't return because of the animals. Go out and take him back!

\- Understood! - said the girls.


End file.
